Underneath it all
by DrizzyW
Summary: Rosalie and Emmett marriage ends.17 years later she finds her Singer in a girl.Rosalie refuses to have anything to do with her. But can Adriana and her family change that.Also Adriana isn't all human as she seems to be.RosalieXOCC femslash LeahXOCC


**Underneath It All**

* * *

**This is my first fanfiction so please be gentle with you reviews :)**

**Warning: This femslash don't like don't read  
**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaim**: I do no own twilight or any of the characters im just simply burrowing them

* * *

Back here again. To this small, dull town they call Forks, Washington. I sighed it was a good reason though why my family and me are back here. You see my older sister Melinda Almira Arabella Diaz is a doctor studying with kids and leukaemia. She started doing this because my younger sister Jasmine Natalia Diaz

Was diagnosed with the leukaemia at the age of 8 years old Melinda made a vow to do anything to get her cured and this was 7 years ago and it's got worse since then.

I felt something knock into me from behind and ended up dropping everything on the floor that was in the box. I looked up to see my Melinda standing over me with amusement filling her. I stood up quick and glared at her.

"What is your problem?" I said though clenched teeth. She just leaned to one side with a smirk on her face

"You were just walking so damn slow," she said walking away.

"Adriana" my mum exasperated as she walked in "why is everything on the floor? Pick it up NOW"

I bit my tongue so I would not answer back to my Mum I would never disrespect her that way. I went over, picked up the stuff, and walked away in case I let my mouth slip and regret it. Any way's let me get back I forgot to introduce myself my name is Adriana Alicia Esmeralda Diaz., I just turned 17 I live my two sisters as you know and my single mother. I have red blood wavy hair that likes to curl itself when it wants to. I stand five, seven and have I know I might sound bigheaded but curves to die for , now I know that is defiantly something I got from my mum and so did my other sisters. As you know by my name, I am Hispanic well I like to say Latina so I have a tanned complexion but lighter then most for my father is white. And as for my eyes well… They have caused me a lot of trouble in my life. My sisters and I were called freaks wherever we went. My mum used to say they were jealous. I have eyes that was a mixture of purple and ice blue I know weird but I quite like it the colours they sort of swirled until it met the pupils as for my older sister hers was a bright purple colour that sometimes had specks of gold in them and for my younger sister sh-

"Adriana hurry up we have to go!" I sighed

"Coming!" I ran downstairs jumping the last four and ran to the car. I turned in my sit to face Jasmine who had the biggest smile on her face

"Why smiling so much," I asked

"Oh I just have a good feeling about this move"

"Oh?" I replied raising an eyebrow

"Yep" she replied popping on the 'P' "especially for you" and then she went silent

"Sooooo…. are you going to tell me what it is?"

She turned to me with a smirk on her face "Nope"

"Purlleaaaassee?" I said pouting

She laughed "Nope"

"And why not?" she turned to look at the trees blurring past us

"It's a surprise," she stated simply. There was no point arguing with my sister when she had these 'feelings' she will tell when she wants to or simply keep it to herself.

I sighed dramatically turning out to my own window as we made our way to the hospital.

"Oh year Adriana I forgot to tell you that your cousin said she will meet you at school tomorrow at the main office" my mum said. I groaned

"Muuuuumm" I whined "why did you have to mention school… I hate school and the people"

All of them laughed at me but they did not know what I had to put up with.

We got to the hospital and I helped Jasmine out the car. We sat in the hallway as Melinda spoke to the receptionist.

A man came up to her. He had to be the most beautiful man I have ever seen Melinda stared at him for a while until he spoke

"Hi I'm Dr. Cullen you must be Dr Diaz" I took a couple of seconds for my sister to get her composure back

"Umm yes I'm Dr Diaz nice to meet you" she said shaking his hand. He turned to Jasmine and smiled

"Ahh you must be Jasmine" Jasmine smiled back at him and put out her hand to shake it. When their hands connected, her eyes glazed over and she looked out of it for a couple of seconds then came back with a bigger smile on her face.

I frowned in confusion and looked at my mother and sister who had the same look.

"Nice to meet you" she said

"Well if you would like to follow me I will show you to your room" he helped Jasmine and indicated his head for us to follow. I noticed he didn't seem to be freaked out about our eyes but more fascinated by them. We stayed in the hospital for over an hour before mum had to mention school again and we had to leave for me to have an early night. As soon as I hit the bed, I went straight to sleep.

I woke up the next morning to the most annoying noise and annoying person Melinda. I put the pillow over my head. She pulled the covers off me even though I felt the chill I still didn't get up. I heard shuffling for a few seconds then I heard silence I smiled and took the pillow of my head. Then I felt ice-cold water being poured over me I gasped my eyes shot pen and I stood up quickly… I glared her as she laughed.

"Usted el bastardo de mierda que es su problema de mierda usted la guarra de mierda"

(YOU FUCKING BARSTARD WHAT IS YOUR FUCKING PROBLEM YOU FUCKING SLUT) I screeched she stop laughing immediately and stepped closer to me.

"Repeat that please" she said with attitude

"Well obviously you didn't hear me the first time but for you my love I'll repeat it I said usted el-" I was cut off when my mum came in the room she turned to Melinda first.

"Melinda. Can I not just ask you to do a simple task I ask you to you knew this will be the outcome and im not in the mood for this bullshit this morning now leave" Melinda mumbled something under breath but left nonetheless. When she was out mum turned to me

"I don't want to ever hear that filth coming out your mouth again to you understand me" her voice had a hard edge to it. I gave a defeated sigh

"Yes mom I'm sorry" I muttered she left me in the room slamming the door behind her. I walked into my connected bathroom I quickly washed as I was gonna be late. I put on some tight fitted jeans and a long sleeve top. I put on my ankle high heel boots. I let my hair have a mind of its own and left it down and it stared to curl at the ends.

I made my way downstairs I grabbed my coat and money and my keys as I went to the kitchen to pour myself some cereal and sat at the table with my mum and unfortunately sister

"Sooooo what car you taking today" my mum asked I turn and smirk at her

"Porsche carrera gt" I stated mum just shook her head I looked around the house all I saw was windows everywhere. My mum is an interior designer and for some reason likes glasshouses and every time we moved always built us a glasshouse.

"Well I'm off. Melinda tell Jasmine I will see her later," I said while walking out the door into the garage I ran my fingers over my red Porsche before I got in. I had a passion for cars I knew everything about them and loved fast cars especially. I started the car and made my way to school and weaved through cars gracefully I made it to school 10 minutes before the bell. I saw my cousin pulling up besides me and got out. I got out too.

"Hey Dre" she squealed hugging me tightly God I hated that nickname she calls me. I giggled

" Hey Rach" hugging her back tighter she stepped back looking at me.

"God it been years since I've seen you look at you all grown up and….. Boy you got your mothers curves" I started laughing " What it's true I would die to have those curves" she said seriously. I noticed a boy standing next to us and faced him

"Ohh sorry I forgot this is my boyfriend Jason and Jason this is my cousin Adriana" I nodded at him and he nodded back. He cocked his head to side questioning

"are those contacts" I looked at him with a puzzled expression until I noticed what he was talking about

"Ohh no these are my real eyes they've always been like this" I said looking down

"WOW there really pretty" I snapped my head at him and once again had I confused look on my face.

"Really?" I asked surprise

"Yeah why don't you like them"

"yeah I love them it's just most people call me and my sisters freaks cause we have eyes like this" I stated

"Ohh well they're just jealous" I smiled at that and turned ,y head quickly as I saw a BMW giomio I think my jaw hit the ground. I watched three beautiful girls came out of it one of them was a little short one that stood most probably at five, two she sort of looked like a pixie with her jet black hair that was bobbed and stuck out at every direction she had pale skin and gold eyes. The other one was Mexican girl with long black curly hair that fell down to the middle of her back she too had gold eyes. The my eyes fell to the last girl I know this must sound cliché but she was an angel she a silver blond long wavy hair she was pale and had gold eyes like the others but I don't know it was almost like she was glowing I felt something tug at my heart. I looked down and blacked out for a second before I looked up again and three boys had joined them and noticed that six pairs of eyes was staring at me wellll… some of them was staring at me and some was staring at my car. I raised an eyebrow in questioning and turned to my cousin who was now in my car. I walked over to her and raised both brows now

"What are you doing?" I said with amusement in my voice as she was pretending to be in a racing car making noises.

"Nothing pretty eyes" she said coming out smiling she turned her head to the six people who were now walking to the school.

"They're the Cullens" as we made our way to school she gave me and update of the so called 'Cullens' obviously they were the 'it' group by the way she says their name. We walked up to the desk where there was a old women

"Adrian Diaz" I said to her she turned her back to us for a few minutes before turning back handing me my schedule.

"Here is your schedule and map so you can get around school" she looked into my eyes and then smiled "have good day"

"So what's your first lesson? I'll take you there" said Rachel as we walked through the hallway

"err Spanish with Mrs Carlos" I replied Rachel took my hand and a pulled me to my class

"Okay what class have you got before lunch" She asked in a rush

"English AP" I relied smirking as I knew what she was gonna say she turned to be smirking as well.

"Well aren't you the smart ass" I giggled as she walked away to get to her lesson after the second bell went. I went into the room full of seniors whereas I am a junior but because I good at Spanish and English I take classes with seniors. I gave the slip to the teacher to sign she gave some books and asked me to sit next to 'Selena Cullen' she looked up at me and smiled as I walked towards her. She turned to me as I sat down

"Hi I'm Selena Cullen" she greeted extending her hand I could hear her strong Mexican accent.

"Nice to meet you I'm Adriana Diaz" I replied shaking her hand. She nodded turning to the front as the teacher began talking.

The lesson went quickly and so did Fashion. I made my way to English having to stop a few times to ask for directions. I walked in giving the teacher the slip she asked me to sit with 'Rosalie Hale' I turned to her noticing she was glowing still I felt my heart start to beat so fast I was scared it would jump out my chest. I sat down and stared at the front of the class trying so hard not to look at her. I noticed her gaze was on me through the lesson and it made me uncomfortable. Half way through I turned in her direction to be met by her ice-cold glare. I flinched and felt a sharp pain in my chest. I turned back to the front shifting uncomfortably.

Had I done something wrong? I question my self. I sighed quietly I thought that this place was going to be different to the rest but there was always someone. I felt my eyes tear up but they did not spill I refused to let them. It has never got to me this much before. I bell rang and I saw Rosalie rush out the class so fast. This time I felt a pain in my heart. Picked up my stuff and walked to meet my cousin.

The day went by slowly I was so relieved when I heard the bell ring for the end of the day. I walked to my car slowly I spotted the Cullens along the way. I saw Selena wave at me. And I smile shyly waving back I noticed Rosalie glare at her which brought back the pain I clutched my chest I saw the one named Jasper clutch his chest also with a pained expression on his face. He looked over at me which made the others look over at me. He said something to them and Rosalie hard glare softened a little. Selena cocked her head to the side a mouthed the word blue.

"Hey Dre" I turned to Rachel who's expression changed when she looked at me

"What's wrong?" she asked softly

"Nothing" I sighed

"Yes there is your eyes are blue and when your upset you eyes turn blue now tell me" she said caressing my cheek I sighed and turn to my car opening the door

"Nothing is wrong. Okay?…. I've got to go see Jasmine now Cya" I said getting into the car and quickly speeding off . I made it tot the hospital in a matter of minutes.

"What's wrong?" said Melinda as I walk in the hallway to Jasmine room. I sighed loudly getting annoyed.

"Nothing is wrong" I exasperated and walked into the room "Hey" Jasmine turned to with big smile that instantly dropped when she was me she went to open her mouth "Please don't" she nodded and patted the space next to her for me to sit.

"So how was school?" she asked curious she always asked me this as she never been to school.

"It was alright actually better than the other schools I've been to so far" I said

"But something happened" she stated. She knew me so well

"I don't know why it bothers me so much it was just one person" I sighed and layed back on the bed closing my eyes.

"Maybe they will mean something to you in the future" she said running her fingers through my hair. I smirked

"I hope so cause she was SEXXXXYYYY" Jasmine started laughing and I joined in afterwards

"Will you tell me about her" she asked carefully. I winced when I felt the pain in my heart again and clutched my chest again. Jasmine had a worried look on her face

"Are you ok?" I nodded my head as the pain started to go away Melinda came in with Dr Cullen and a nurse

"Sorry Ad but can you leave for a second" I just got up and left without being asked twice. I turned my head to the left and saw the whole Cullen clan there talking to a nurse I turned my head and went to sit down on the chair waiting for Jasmine's tests to be done. I could hear them whispering viciously, I stood up and walked further away from them I just knew they was speaking about me.

"Hey honey" I turned to see my mum walking up to me I gave her a weak smile "What's wrong darling?" my mum had a sad look on her face. I could feel the tears in my eyes but this time they fell I turned my head to look away from her looking at the Cullens who where now looking my way this time Rosalie had a pained expression. "Adr-"

"I hate it here mum" I snapped turning back towards her

"Adriana -"

"No mum I HATE _it_ HERE" I yelled pointing to the ground " I hate it everywhere we go I… I can't take it anymore" I closed my eyes feeling more tears running down my face. When I opened them Melinda was there in the door way " I want to go home" I said quietly my voice breaking at the end. I was brought in a hug no other than Melinda even though we fight and seem to hate each other she was the only who could really calm me down. I buried my head in her neck smelling her scent which always calmed me after a few minutes I broke from her embrace.

"I'm going to sit in my car for a while" I stated then walked out walking past the Cullens on the way

Not looking at any of them.

I quickly got in my car and locked it. I put on some soft music lent my head back in the head rest. I closed my eyes a thought of back home in Puerto Rico where nobody thought people were different or 'freaks' for the matter. I heard someone knocking on my window which made jump and let out a little scream. It was Selena I unlocked the door and she got in.

"Como son usted ?" (How are you) I smiled liking that she was speaking my language reminded me of back home.

"im bueno podría ser major" (I'm good could be better) I sighed.

"Bien puedo verle no querer a aproximadamente que solamente(justo) pasó... ¿Quiere usted a mi compañero español? (Well I can see you don't want to about what just happened... Do you want my Spanish partner?) I laughed

"That was soo random" I smiled at her

"What" she said shyly "I couldn't think of anything else to say and I don't push people on subjects they don't want to talk about" she shrugged

"Yeah I'll be your español partner" I said chuckling. I saw her siblings coming out to go in their cars. And sped off I turned to Selena

"Aquellas pequeñas hembras" (Those little bitches) I laughed loudly

"Do you want me to take you home?" she smiled at me and nodded. "Okay let me go home first" she nodded again.

"Wow your house is beautiful" she said like a child seeing snow for the first time

"Thanks my mum did it she and interior designer" I stated parking in the garage and got out. She followed

after me.

"Are these your cars ?" I grinned

"yep these are my babies…. All six of them are mine" I smirked when her yes lit up.

"Why do you have so many ?" I shrugged

"dunno I just love cars I have a passion for them you could ask e anything about them and I'll know. I got 3 degrees in mechanical work" I stated proudly

"WOW" she ran her fingers over another red Porsche carrera gt "Why do you have two of the same cars?"

"Dunno might sell it" her eyes lit up more and instantly she was in front of me.

"I'll buy it…. Please please please pleeeeaaaasssee" she jumping up and down excited

I shrugged "Yeah sure" she did a London Tipton and clapped her hands I started laughing so hard. She cleared her throat and put on a serious face.

"If we drive both of them to my house I will pay you there deal?" she put out her hand I laughed a little at her seriousness and shook her hand "Deal"

Next thing I knew I was in a tight hug "Thank you thank you thank you" then she was by the car I shook my head and went to get the keys and some money. I chucked the keys to her and she caught them easily

"Try and keep up" she said smugly

"Pssshh you try and keep up" I said smugly we both sped off I was happy that she wasn't a slow driver cause I can't stand them. Her house was quiet close to mine. I looked her house Wow her house was really saying something. Obviously both are mothers like glass houses. When we parked up the pixie who name was Alice and big dude Who name was Emmett came out. I got out and leaned against my car.

"Selena who's car is that" Alice asked

"Mine" Selena sang walking up to them. I giggled

"Where did you get it" Emmett asked. Selena turned to meand so did Emmet and Alice

"Oooh" Alice whined "That's not fair I wanted that car… in yellow though but still" she pouted that made me laugh.

"Awwww tuff luck" Selena teased walking into the house. A women came out side that had light brown hair and the same features as the rest.

"Hello dear would you like to come inside?" I stood there biting my lip for a minute hesitantly but nodded not wanting to be rude and walked in. " Im Mrs Cullen but you can call me Esme" she said smiling softly at me.

I smiled back "I'm Adriana" I stated sticking out my hand she took it but pulled me into a hug which surprised me but I hugged her back. We stepped apart and I got introduced to the rest minus Rosalie of course cause she hates me. The last one was a lanky brown hair boy

"Hi I'm Edward" he stated. I felt someone try and get into my head and looked round trying to find the culprit. I turned back to Edward who was concentrating and look kind of angry. _HIM_

"Would you stop that please" I said firmly he looked at me confused

"Stop what?"

"Trying to read my mine I hate it" I answered back and was met by six wide golden eyes.

**

* * *

Well tell me what you think… the next chapter will have Rose's point of view to the situation and some interacting between Adriana and Rosalie thanks… Please Review**


End file.
